MAGIA PURA
by Pandora's Vault
Summary: Trad. de 'Magia Pura' de nikachan123. Misturando a geração dos Marauders e a de Harry, algo novo ocorre... e só o poder da magia mais pura poderá ajudar Harry a fazer o que deve... vais perdêlo? Cap 02 On!
1. Capítulo Um

**Olá! **

**Cá estou eu novamente com uma nova fic. É a tradução de 'Magia Pura' um fic da escritora, _nikachan123_. Todos os méritos da fic pertencem-lhe. As personagens pertencem a J.K.Rowling, sem qualquer fim lucrativo. Todavia, determinadas personagens são unicamente de _nikachan123_. **

**Aviso-vos que as actualizações poderão demorar um pouco, porque conciliar a vida pessoal e escolar, com as fics, torna-se deveras complicado. Contudo, irei fazer os possíveis para que sejam sempre brindados com um capítulo num curto espaço tempo de demora. **

**E eu preciso de uma beta. Se alguém quiser candidatar-se, é a favor.**

**Espero que gostem e desejo-vos uma boa leitura!**

* * *

**Magia Pura**

_Por nikachan123_

* * *

**Capítulo 1.: **Prólogo

Hedwig foi uma mera observadora do que naquela noite aconteceu no número quatro de Privet Drive. Como cada noite desde o seu regresso de Hogwarts, limitava-se a observar o seu dono. Algo mudou nele. Algo estava diferente. Não era o mesmo amo alegre de sempre, algo aconteceu, algo que o mudou, algo que o havia mudado e Hedwig estava praticamente convencida que se tratava daquele homem moreno, a quem em sonhos e entre movimentos estando adormecido, o seu pequeno e jovem amo chamava por seu nome… Sirius…

Apenas levavam uma semana naquela casa em que via sem fazer nada como gritavam ao seu jovem amo e era consciente do muito que este estava a sofrer. Podia percebê-lo. Era estranho. Nunca antes lhe havia passado aquilo com ninguém, com nenhum outro humano… mas no mesmo momento em que o conheceu, no mesmo momento em que os olhos verdes do jovem rapaz se pousaram nela, quando havia sentido como acariciava as suas plumas com suavidade, incrédulo, incapaz de entender que ela era sua desde aquele momento, como se se perguntasse o que tinha feito de bom para a merecer… sentiu-o… uma união estranha que não se produzia desde faz milhares de anos entre uma coruja e um humano… uma união que a fazia participar nos seus pensamentos, nos seus sentimentos e de que o jovem amo não era consciente.

Por isso, era precisamente por aquilo por que durante a última semana velava os seus sonhos continuamente, sem despegar os seus grandes olhos do rosto cansado do rapaz, vendo como se movia naquela pequena e incomoda cama, afastando as cobertas suadas para os pés do catre numa tentativa de tentar dormir em noites de sufocante calor; sentindo a sua angústia no peito, quase vivendo os mesmos sonhos atormentados que cruzavam a cabeça do jovem amo.

Um novo movimento fez com que o seu antebraço direito ficasse ao descoberto para ela. E apesar da metade da luz do quarto, que consistia unicamente na luz da lua entrando pela pequena janela gradeada, como se fosse um vulgar criminoso, pôde distinguir uma fina linha avermelhada que se estendia na horizontal na base da mão, a mesma marca que viu no dia anterior, na outra mão, a marca da angústia que ela sentia que era certo e que o temor que sentia pelo seu jovem amo era um temor justificado, pois só a quatro dias do seu regresso de Hogwarts, o seu jovem amo havia tentado atentar contra a sua própria vida. Como não tinha conseguido, depois de ver ambas cicatrizes, era algo que escapava ao entendimento de uma simples coruja como ela.

O quarto iluminou-se com uma débil luz azulada e Hedwig colocou-se em alerta. Conhecia aquela aura. Todas as corujas que precisaram de passar um certo tempo em Hogwarts, deveriam conhecê-la. Dumbledore. Albus Dumbledore. O que fazia aquele homem ali?

Piou suavemente quando a figura do mago adulto se estabilizou por completo no quarto do seu jovem amo e, compartindo os mesmos temores do seu dono incluso estando este dormindo, quiçá em acto de reflexo, a coruja mirou para a porta fechada por fora com cadeado, temerosa de que alguém de casa pudesse estar acordado e pudesse dar-se conta, de algum modo, de que algo estranho estivesse a ocorrer naquele lugar.

- Tranquila, Hedwig… – sussurrou o homem mirando-a. - … tudo estará bem a partir de agora…

Ela mirou-o sem fazer nenhum movimento. E tão-pouco disse nada quando o viu inclinar-se sobre a cabeceira da cama do seu dono com a varinha no alto; seguiu em silêncio quando um pequeno detalhe dourado saiu da ponta da varinha de Dumbledore criando um pequeno aro de luz que rodeou a frente do seu jovem amo, iluminando de forma breve mas intensa a cicatriz em forma de raio que o rapaz tinha na frente. Um leve sussurro por parte do mago e a luz dourada brilhou com tons esverdeados antes de desaparecer.

Hedwig ululou e os olhos de Dumbledore, cansados, giraram para ela.

- Agora estará bem… tinha que fazê-lo, Hedwig… não posso desejar que se funda mais… o mundo mágico não pode perdê-lo… - girou-se lentamente para o rapaz ainda dormindo e suspirou. – Lamento…

Desapareceu. Hedwig viu como tão pronto e do mesmo modo silencioso em que Dumbledore apareceu, tornou a desaparecer. A habitação de novo sumida na obscuridade, a única luz da janela. A angústia do seu amo desaparecendo levemente, um novo sentimento de confusão crescendo dentro dela.

Mirou o seu dono antes de salvar a distância que a separava dele com um par de batimentos suaves, para acomodar-se a seu lado, do mesmo modo que o fez toda a semana, como se de algum modo, pensasse que daquela maneira, o seu dono se sentiria protegido, ou ao menos, não tão só. O rapaz franziu o cenho mas aceitou o calor da coruja, acariciando a sua plumagem de forma inconsciente… as suas memórias começaram a modificar-se dentro da sua cabeça, alguns a mudar, outros a desaparecer… e Harry Potter não foi consciente de nada disso.

* * *

Algo havia passado. Algo havia acontecido. A conexão que tinha com Potter indicava-o… Aquela mesma noite havia passado algo mas não estava seguro do que poderia ser. Havia-se despertado quando uma forte angústia havia apunhalado o seu peito como se de algum modo lhe estivesse indicando que algo andava mal. Nagini havia-se enroscado ao seu lado na cama, com meio corpo sobre o seu próprio, com os olhos estreitos e amarelos mirando-lhe fixamente, disposta a atacar no momento em que ele lhe ordenasse, como sempre foi, como sempre deveria ter sido. 

- Tranquila, pequena… - sussurrou-lhe á sua mascote na única linguagem que eles os dois conheciam. - … tudo está bem… Tenho que saber o que aconteceu a Potter… Vai buscar Malfoy e Bella. – ordenou á serpente.

Nagini deslizou por cima do corpo do seu amo até ao solo e de ali à porta que se abriu com um gesto de varinha de quem uma vez havia sido Tom Riddle.

Voldemort levantou-se da cama. Sim. Algo havia passado. Angústia, tristeza reprimida, dor inconsciente, medo ao desconhecido… Sorriu malevolamente. Só havia uma razão por que Potter ou qualquer outro mortal pudesse despertar daquele modo… e ele tinha uma ligeira ideia do que havia passado. Só… só precisava de confirmá-lo…

* * *

Era bastante a entrada da noite quando baixou as escadas da Toca para tomar um copo de água. Por Merlin, nunca viu um Verão tão sufocante e nem sequer Mrs. Weasley e o seu marido com os contínuos feitiços de ar refrigerante conseguiam que pudesse dormir naquela casa mais de três horas seguidas… O calor era insuportável. 

- Não podias dormir? – perguntou entrando na cozinha vendo a figura do alto ruivo sentado dando-lhe costas.

Ron sorriu totalmente e negou enquanto contemplava o copo de leite que tinha frente a ele, movendo-o de vez em quando e observando as pequenas ondulações que se produziam no líquido.

- E tu? – questionou-lhe de volta.

Hermione limitou-se a fechar a bata sobre a camisola folgada que utilizava como camisão mais que por frio por pudor em presença de um dos seus melhores amigos e caminhou-se para o frigorifico abrindo-o para fechá-lo depois com um golpe de anca antes de pegar um copo e servir-se de um copo de leite.

- Beber leite tíbio tranquiliza-me e ajuda-me a pensar… - acrescentou o rapaz. Hermione sentou-se frente a ele com o seu copo de leite frio e permaneceu em silêncio.

Aprendeu bem a observar o ruivo, sabia quando devia falar para obter o que queria, quando repreendê-lo sem que se enojasse demasiado e quando devia permanecer em silêncio á espera de que ele finalmente fosse capaz de dizer o que desejava dizer.

- Achas que está bem?

Não tinha que ser muito inteligente para saber ao que se estava a referir Ron, mas de todos os modos, Hermione não queria falar disso agora, não se sentia com forças suficientes para fazê-lo.

- Harry está bem… só não respondeu ás nossas cartas, mas a Ordem mantém-no vigiado; se lhe tivesse acontecido algo, saberíamos. – disse movendo a cabeça ao tempo que um rizo se desfazia do seu improvisado recolhido para dormir mais fresca.

- Não me referia ás cartas, Hermione, e tu sabes. – replicou-lhe levantando a vista e dirigindo os seus olhos azuis aos dela. A rapariga moveu-se na cadeira acomodando-se.

Odiava a mirada de Ron. Sempre o fez… era doce, gentil, nobre, ingénua nalguns casos, temível noutros… mas sempre conservava aquela qualidade de fazê-la acreditar que seria capaz de atravessar a sua alma e descobrir tudo o que ela não queria que fosse descoberto. Deu um sorvo no seu copo de leite frio. Sempre gostou de beber leite frio nas noites de Verão… de certo modo, relaxava-a…

- Eu sei que não te referias ás cartas, Ron… mas é muito tarde para falar do outro… - respondeu-lhe. - … Sempre confiámos em Dumbledore e temos que continuar fazendo-o.

- Eu sei, Hermione, eu sei… Se o professor não fizesse isso… Harry provavelmente tivesse terminado louco… Só que… é só que ás vezes pergunto-me como o suporta… - a mirada curiosa de Hermione incitou-o a seguir. – Harry… como o suportou? Eu não o poderia fazer…

- Ron…

- Não, falo a sério, Hermione. Cresci numa família numerosa em que não nos sobrava muito, nunca nos faltou nada e sobretudo amor… sempre tive um presente ao menos no Natal, companheiros de jogo, quem me protegia e a quem proteger… - disse ele abatido. - … Quando o curso anterior, o meu pai… - a voz quebrou-se uns instantes. - … Merlin, Hermione! – queixou-se. - … Nem sequer posso lembrar-me do afligido que estava ao pensar que o meu pai poderia morrer… não me quero recordar… Eu… não sei se teria suportado tudo o que Harry viveu…

- Ron… se tivesses estado na situação de Harry… estou certa de que…

- Não, Hermione, não podes estar confiante de nada porque por sorte para mim, não me ocorreu, nem a ti tão-pouco. – disse-lhe sem um traço de rancor na voz, só querendo-lhe dar a entender um feito contestável. – Sabes que nem tu nem eu, por muito fortes que sejamos, tivéssemos podido suportar o que Harry teve que aguentar durante tantos anos… Miradas, humilhações, segredos, mentiras, ser o centro de atenção por alguém que matou os teus pais… Por todos os magos, Hermione, eu não o teria suportado e tu tão-pouco. – recordou-lhe.

A morena não soube o que dizer, na realidade, o que poderia dizer? Era certo. Ela sabia que era certo. Nem Ron nem ela haviam podido aguentar o que formava parte da vida diária de Harry… Por isso, quando o Professor Dumbledore havia falado com eles, quando lhes contou o que ia fazer e por quê que necessitava desde aquele momento que nenhum dos dois mencionasse Sirius diante de Harry nem sequer por carta, ela esteve de acordo de imediato. Não só porque era o Professor Dumbledore quem o estava dizendo, senão também porque sabia que era o melhor para Harry, porque sabia que era o único que podia fazer por Harry.

- Tens razão, Ron. Nunca o teria suportado… mas Harry não teve eleição, nunca, Ron. Por isso, temos que ajudá-lo da melhor forma em que podemos fazê-lo…

- E isso significa apagar Sirius da sua cabeça? – grunhiu Ron que desde um princípio não esteve de acordo com aquilo.

- É tarde… - disse então a rapariga. - … Será melhor que me vá dormir um pouco mais e tu deverias fazer o mesmo. – levantou-se da mesa e deixou o copo na pia depois de acabar o leite frio. - … Amanhã veremos tudo de outra forma…

Ron assentiu mas não disse nada.

- Boa noite, Ron. – disse-lhe Hermione saindo da cozinha.

- Boa noite, Hermione, que descanses. – contestou ele balançando ligeiramente o seu copo pensando em demasiadas coisas que não deverias estar na sua cabeça naqueles momentos.

Hermione suspirou e entreabriu a porta quando saiu da cozinha; tirou a varinha do bolso da bata e apontou com ela a Ron que, dado que estava dando-lhe costas, não se deu conta de nada. A rapariga franziu o cenho tentando recordar o encantamento básico.

- Lamento, Ronald… mas é melhor que não te lembres desta conversa…- sussurrou a rapariga aferrando-se com força á sua varinha e pronunciando um feitiço silencioso que envolveu o ruivo. - … nem tão-pouco o seu motivo…

Ron deu um sorvo no leite e os seus lábios franziram-se, afastou o copo da sua boca rapidamente para mirá-lo depois com hostilidade enquanto semicerrava os olhos, como se a culpa de que Harry não respondesse ás suas cartas fosse do leite. Frio. Ficou frio. Ele odiava leite frio.

* * *

Um dia mais começava. Respirou o ar fresco e salgado que provinha do mar. Gostava daquele lugar; um canto paradisíaco donde parecia que todos os problemas se esfumavam no ar, um lugar onde podia pensar e que havia elegido para esconder-se… Sorriu… Esconder-se… Gostava da quietude daquele lugar… a paz e a tranquilidade que as ondas eram capazes de oferecer e que não havia encontrado em nenhum outro sítio… Roma, França, Rússia, Canadá, Mérida, Brasil, Japão… em nenhum outro lugar reinava aquela paz e aquele silêncio que a rodeava. Sorriu. Tinha graça se via bem… Para encontrar a paz tinha regressado ao lugar de que tinha fugido. Era para gargalhar… 

Esconder-se… fugindo dos seus próprios problemas, do seu próprio passado… Qualquer que escutasse isso nem sequer pensaria que ela havia sido toda uma Gryffindor, a casa dos valentes, dos atrevidos… e sem embargo, ali estava; mais como uma gata assustada que como uma valente leoa… Quanto tempo fazia que se escondia ali? Doze anos, quiçá um par mais… nem sequer lograva recordá-lo do todo.

Demasiado tempo para continuar escondida e ainda pouco tempo para regressar a enfrentar-se a ele… Não havia noite que não sonhasse com os seus olhos dourados nem dia que não despertasse com um sorriso desejando estar ao seu lado. Mas era sua culpa. Ela havia-se ido. Ela havia-se apartado da sua vida, do seu caminho, era ela quem não podia suportá-lo e quem havia escapado de Londres deixando uma simples nota de papel com o seu perfume e uma promessa escrita com tinta vermelha de que regressaria quando se sentisse preparada…

Todos sofreram com as perdas… Tudo se havia complicado de tal forma que ninguém poderia ter feito nada, que ninguém poderia ter ajudado ninguém… Todos haviam desaparecido e só haviam ficado eles os quatro… Annie… Sirius… Remus… e ela… E havia acreditado que podia fazê-lo. Havia acreditado que poderia ser forte como sempre tinha sido, que poderia mirar o futuro, enfrentar-se aos fantasmas, a miradas, a cochichos, a tudo… e esteve disposta a fazê-lo, da mão de Remus havia estado disposta a enfrentar qualquer coisa… mas não havia estado preparada para tudo… havia-se enganado… Não havia estado preparada quando afastaram Sirius do seu lado e o trataram como se fosse um vulgar criminoso, um traidor que havia levantado a sua varinha contra dois dos seus amigos e havia provocado a morte de outros dois… Não havia estado preparada para que Dumbledore lhe dissesse que tivesse paciência, para que Remus lhe prometesse que tudo sairia bem, para que Ann lhe assegurasse que a verdade ia saber-se…

Não. Não havia estado preparada para quilo… Lily, Emily e James mortos… Peter um traidor… Sirius em Azkaban… o seu melhor amigo, o seu quase irmão… Não havia podido suportá-lo. Não havia podido continuar de pé como fizeram Remus e Ann… Não havia podido ser forte… Levava demasiado tempo sendo forte e aquela notícia havia-lhe derrubado por completo. Ninguém poderia culpá-la disso e, de facto, ninguém a tinha culpado.

Remus havia-a apoiado todo o momento. Não lhe importou que não lhe falasse durante os três dias depois de que Sirius fora preso, não lhe importou ter que banhá-la, penteá-la e vesti-la quase como se fosse uma boneca porque ela não tinha nem forças nem ganas para fazer as coisas mais triviais. Não lhe importou nada daquilo… E como pagava ela? Fugindo. Não podia continuar ali… não podia seguir junto á pessoa que mais amava e que tanto lhe recordava o seu passado…não podia continuar num lugar onde os seus amigos, já falecidos, estiveram, onde o seu irmão da alma estava prisioneiro e onde não havia ninguém que movesse uma só varinha para ajudá-la… não podia continuar ali…

O rugir das ondas chocando contra o abrupto fez-lhe sorrir. Adorava aquele lugar e estava confiante de que Remus lhe encantaria estar ali… Costumavam falar em comprar uma casa longe da cidade, no campo ou na praia, um lugar onde poder começar a formar uma família, um lugar que pudessem considerar seu, ainda que como lhe disse uma vez ao seu marido… um lugar estava onde ele estivesse.

Abraçou-se a si mesma. Remus não estava ali… E ela necessitava-o… Então, por quê que não podia regressar? Sorriu com certa tristeza. Não regressaria até que não fosse necessário… Era algo que, sem tê-lo proposto, sabia perfeitamente…

* * *

- Levanta-te agora mesmo, maldito rapaz folgado! 

Hedwig mirou a porta, indignada. Harry, a seu lado, abriu os olhos e acariciou-lhe as plumas para tranquilizá-la. Era o costume. Desde que chegaram de Hogwarts, havia descoberto que a sua coruja sempre amanhecia ao seu lado, e em certo modo por agradecimento e em certo modo para confortá-la, cada manhã, cada manhã ao abrir os olhos dedicava-lhe uma pequena e suave carícia em agradecimento por estar ao seu lado.

- Rapaz!

Harry amaldiçoou em voz baixa antes de gritar de volta.

- Estou acordado, tio Vernon!

- Mais te vale que baixes para preparar o pequeno-almoço imediatamente ou ficarás sem comer!

Hedwig ululou e Harry esteve tentado a gritar-lhe que não lhe importava ficar sem comer, mas desistiu. Não queria ter problemas com ninguém… e muito menos naquela manhã. Sentia-se… estranho… diferente… Pestanejou enquanto os seus olhos se acostumavam á claridade da janela e esfregou as têmporas e a frente para afastá-la do cabelo, acariciando quase por costume a cicatriz em forma de raio que não desaparecia nunca… Desaparecer… Oxalá pudesse desaparecer… oxalá nunca tivesse estado ali… Mas não importava as vezes que ele desejasse que desaparecesse, não importava as vezes que ele desejava que não existisse, porque cada manhã quando amanhecia, a cicatriz continuava ali, recordando-lhe quem era, recordando-lhe o que era.

Só tinha uns minutos antes que a voz do seu tio o tornasse a chamar apressando-o. Era quase uma tradição, uns poucos minutos, quatro, cinco talvez. Como se de alguma maneira, tio Vernon quisesse que ele se recreara em todas as obrigações que tinha que fazer para poder continuar vivendo naquela casa. Mas ele não se dedicava a isso. Não pensava nas tarefas que nesse dia tinha que fazer senão noutras coisas… Eram poucos minutos, sim, mas eram os únicos minutos que lhe pertenciam completamente.

Uns minutos que durante a semana que levava em Privet Drive pareciam converter-se em horas… A profecia… a profecia que lhe tinha sido revelada ao finalizar o curso em Hogwarts… matar ou ser morto… vítima ou assassino… tudo se reduzia a isso? Sim, não havia nada mais. Ser vítima ou ser assassino… eram as únicas opções, era o único que podia fazer… Uma profecia que tinha sido feita antes do seu nascimento e que condicionava o seu futuro… Se o seu passado já estava realizado e o seu futuro já estava predestinado, o que lhe quedada? Um presente que não desejava… um presente que não ansiava…

Hedwig acariciou-lhe com o bico e o rapaz sorriu. Era o gesto da sua coruja para animá-lo a levantar-se, para induzir-lhe que se pusesse de pé e fizesse o que todos esperavam que fizesse naquela maldita casa. Procurou sobre a mesa até encontrar os seus óculos e colocou-as antes de levantar-se da cama, costume que havia tido desde aquele dia quando em Hogwarts se levantou antes de colocá-las conseguindo terminando de bruços contra a cama de Ron depois de ter golpeado a espinha com a ponta do seu baú.

Levantou-se da cama e levou uma mão á cabeça de forma imediata. Tonturas. A habitação parecia dar voltas sem cessar… Havia algo que andava mal… doía-lhe a cabeça, sentia uma pressão no peito que não lograva identificar… Era como… Como se… Como se tivesse esquecido algo… como se tivesse algo de vital importância que não conseguia recordar. Franziu a testa, claramente afligido por não poder recordar o que parecia ser tão importante.

Hedwig ululou e o rapaz mirou-a com um meio sorriso enquanto tentava afastar esses pensamentos da sua cabeça ao tempo que se dirigia para o pequeno espelho que tinha no quarto.

Nada estranho. O mesmo cabelo desordenado de sempre, a mesma cicatriz na fronte, o mesmo rosto pálido e a mesma fronte suada. Sem embargo, naquela manhã parecia que havia algo distinto. O seu rosto… estava cansado… cadavérico… não era nada estranho. Mas os seus olhos… os seus olhos verdes pareciam poços sem fundo… a angústia, o dor e a tristeza que era algo que se podia ver neles incluso sem querer esboçá-los. Harry franziu o cenho. Por quê essa mirada triste? Era como se algo que fizesse que a tristeza se apoderasse do seu corpo… da sua alma… ainda que não lograva recordar o quê.

- Rapaz!

- Tranquila, Hedwig… - pediu Harry ao ver como a coruja estendia as suas asas em sinal de ataque enquanto mirava a porta fixamente. - … tudo está bem… - acrescentou acariciando-lhe a cabeça antes de encher um pequeno recipiente com água fresca para que o animal bebesse um pouco. – Mais tarde, trago-te algo de comer, está bem?

A coruja piou dando o seu consentimento e Harry sorriu-lhe. Um sorriso triste, um sorriso que não tinha nada a ver com o sorriso que um havia iluminado o seu rosto por muito cansado que este estivesse. Quando Harry saiu do quarto, Hedwig dirigiu-se á sua jaula. Poderia dormir um par de horas antes que o seu jovem amo regressasse. Ela ia cuidar dele sempre.

* * *

Assim que o fez. Nunca pensou que Albus pudesse chegar tão longe… O bom de Albus… sempre foi brando… um mago com o suficiente poder para governar o mundo inteiro mas sem coragem necessária para nem sequer tentar fazê-lo. Sempre soube. Naquele mesmo dia, quando o viu na primeira vez no orfanato, quando foi buscá-lo… Só teve que mirar-lhe aos olhos para saber que por muito poder que tivesse e por muitas opções de usá-lo que tivesse, nunca o ia fazer. 

Desde aquele mesmo momento prometeu-se a si mesmo aprender dele todo o possível, aprender o melhor para chegar a ser o melhor, superando-o.

Sorriu com satisfação. E tinha-o feito. Era indiscutível. Havia deixado o aprendiz Tom Riddle para converter-se no mago obscuro mais temido e poderoso de todos os tempos. E ainda assim, com toda a crueldade, com todo o seu desejo de odiar, matar e torturar os muggles e os mudblood, jamais tivesse recorrido á magia para fazer o que o bom Albus tinha feito… Utilizar a magia para fazer-lhe olvidar… ridículo! A magia era um dom, algo forte e poderoso, algo que tinha que ser amado e contemplado desde o mais absoluto poder das sombras, um poder que ele tinha aprendido a dominar, a controlar… Nunca usada para coisas estúpidas… ele directamente tinha usado a magia para matar, nunca para fazer que alguém esquecesse um momento da sua vida ou alguém da sua vida…

Mas não, pois claro, Albus não… E muito menos contra Potter. O filho de James Potter e Lily Evans… o único mago que seria capaz de destruir-lhe se conseguia alcançar o poder necessário para isso, o único que se interpunha entre ele e o mundo.

Sorriu satisfeito, orgulhoso de si mesmo ao ter uma mente tão privilegiada para pensar sempre em como fazer dano àqueles que não eram do seu agrado.

A magia que Dumbledore havia utilizado em Potter era poderosa e perigosa, sim… mas ele contava com uma união que Albus não havia tido em conta e que pensava em utilizar… não para anular o feitiço de Albus e que Potter recordasse de novo o seu estúpido padrinho, não… senão para que Potter recordasse quem lhe fez aquilo… E ter Potter contra Albus seria um grande passo para ele… uma grande vantagem sem nenhuma dúvida…

* * *

Ficou adormecido imediatamente quando as suas costas tocaram o duro colchão. Apenas foi consciente do ulular da sua coruja quando esta entrou na sua habitação, quando entrou no quarto tirando os sapatos e a camisa antes de cair. Mas isso não deixou Hedwig tranquila e, como cada noite, acomodou-se a seu lado no leito. Harry passou as suas mãos pela suave plumagem da ave um par de vezes. Estava cansado. Terrivelmente cansado. Não só teve que fazer as tarefas de sempre como cozinhar, esfregar os pratos, varrer, limpar o pó, esfregar o solo, limpar os cristais, arrancar as más ervas, regar as plantas, podar o prado, lavar a roupa, estendê-la e apanhá-la para depois passá-la… não, ademais disso, teve que caminhar até á outra ponta de Privet Drive só para ir comprar as estúpidas revistas de moda que a sua tia se tinha esquecido de comprar porque estava demasiado ocupada na cozinha fazendo um pastel de morango para o estúpido do seu primo, ao que, apesar de ter aprendido a tolerar, não aguentava. 

E estava esgotado. Cansado e com uma terrível dor de cabeça que só lhe recordava que se tinha esquecido algo mas não sabia o quê.

Levou a mão á cicatriz ao notar que esta lhe picava. Franziu o sobrolho enquanto a coçava superficialmente para que o picar passasse. Mas na sua vida Harry nunca conseguia o que era lógico, assim que o picar não passou, tão-pouco aumentou, mas sim fizeram moléstias.

Fechou os olhos tentando ignorar a dor que sentia na cicatriz naqueles momentos. Dois segundos depois, Hedwig contemplava como dormia. Inquieto, agitado e suado, mas dormia e apesar de que o via a dar voltas, murmurar, franzir o nariz e deixar escapar pequenos gritos abafados, Hedwig não tinha nem a mais mínima ideia do que estava passando pela cabeça do seu dono naqueles momentos.

Obscuridade. Silêncio. Medo. Choro. Raios. Maldições. Risos estridentes, silêncios quebrados. Uma profecia. A sua profecia. Uns olhos grises. Cansados. Vivos. Mortos. Cheiro a canela. Um cão. Um nome. Um grito. Um sorriso. Orgulho. Dor. Desaparição. Olhos vermelhos. Voldemort dentro dele. Gritos. Uma gargalhada. Umas palavras. "Não podes fazer melhor, Bella?" Uma voz. Rouca. Grave. Em desuso. Uma maldição. Um raio vermelho. Um véu. Uma queda. O seu grito. O seu próprio grito. Uma morte. Dor. Desespero. Culpa. Tristeza. Perder o único que tinha. Perder o único que queria. Angústia. Medo. Solidão. Como sempre. Destino. Silêncio. Uma navalha. Uma cicatriz. A sua mão. Um sonho. "Não te rendas." Calor. Uns olhos azuis que o miravam. Um sussurro. Uns olhos azuis que brilham. Logo o esquecimento.

- SIRIUS!

Incorporou-se da cama de forma brusca e sobressaltada, respirando, com a frente banhada de suor como o pescoço e o peito desnudo. Ao seu lado, alerta e atenta como sempre, Hedwig mirou-o na obscuridade.

E o brilho daqueles olhos. O brilho daqueles olhos que o tiveram sempre sob controlo desde o primeiro dia em que o Chapéu Seleccionador o enviou a Gryffindor em Hogwarts, o brilho daqueles olhos azuis atrás de uns óculos de meia-lua que o miravam fixamente antes de levantar o copo em sua direcção em modo de saudação… Aquele brilho… Os mesmos olhos inclinando-se sobre a cabeceira da cama e apontando com a sua varinha ao seu próprio rosto.

Dumbledore. Sirius. Um encantamento. Um _Obliviate_. Recordou tudo. A sensação de ter esquecido algo que só era uma sombra…

Apertou os punhos com força, enquanto controlava a sua respiração.

Enganou-o. Outra vez. Uma vez mais. Deixou-se cair na cama. Hedwig arremessou-se ao seu lado e Harry prometeu a si mesmo que seria a última vez que alguém o enganava e isso, incluía a Albus Dumbledore.

_**Continua… **_


	2. Capítulo Dois

**N/T: **Sinto muito pelo atraso. Aqui têm um novo capítulo e espero que gostem!

-

**Magia Pura**

**-**

_**Capítulo Dois: **_**Desaparecido**

**-**

Conhecia o seu marido suficientemente para saber que não estava bem. Quando se sentava na sua poltrona de couro negro junto ao fogo e se dedicava a mirar a lareira acendida, algo não estava bem. A última vez que tinha estado naquela posição havia sido há dez anos quando havia regressado de uma reunião com o Lorde. Nunca lhe havia dito o que era que lhe havia sido dito, jamais lhe havia contado o que o Lorde lhe havia pedido para demonstrar a sua lealdade. Não havia sido necessário.

Dois dias depois daquela reunião, Lucius começou a iniciar Draco não só no que devia ser um Malfoy, senão no que se julgava ser um Cavaleiro da Morte às ordens do Lorde Obscuro.

Caminhou até ele com passo lento e majestoso, Lucius não a sentiu a se aproximar, e não notou até que ela se sentou ao seu lado, sobre o braço da poltrona, que o loiro pareceu dar-se conta da sua presença.

- Lucius? – Tentou a mulher.

- Pediu-me que lhe entregue Draco. – Disse ele por toda a resposta.

A mulher quis gritar, abafar um gemido, abrir os olhos e amaldiçoar. Mas uma dama da sua linhagem não devia fazer tal coisa, muito menos em presença do seu marido. Limitou-se a pousar uma mão sobre o braço do seu marido; ali onde ele tinha a Marca Negra, ali onde ela também a tinha.

- O que vais…

Lucius esboçou um sorriso, que à luz do fogo se viu mais terrível que nunca.

- Não vou entregar-lhe Draco. – Disse ele. – Quere-lo antes do Verão, mas maldito seja, que não posso entregar-lhe Draco. Prefiro matar o meu filho eu próprio antes que ver-lhe numa vida de sofrimento e agonia. – Respondeu ele.

Os olhos de Narcissa olharam a porta que havia deixado entreaberta e pareceu-lhe ver o brilho gris do seu filho antes de regressar a sua atenção ao seu marido. Esperava que Draco fosse tão desenrascado e inteligente como havia sido o pai dez anos atrás.

Draco pensou que já havia escutado o suficiente e afastou-se da porta do escritório que, pela primeira vez desde que ele se lembrava, estava aberta, ainda que não de par em par, mas sim o suficiente para que ele pudesse escutar a conversa; e se não conhecesse a sua mãe, havia jurado que ela a havia deixado entreaberta voluntariamente.

Mas já havia escutado mais do que tinha imaginado. O seu pai sempre havia sido um homem recto, de carácter seco e áspero. Mirada gélida que ele havia herdado e gestos e ademanes firmes. Contrário ao que a maioria dos que lhes miravam, nunca tinha levantado uma mão para lhe bater a ele ou à sua mãe; era certo que tinha adoptado uma crença em que ele não acreditava; mas havia-o feito, estava confiante, pelo apelido Malfoy, não por ele.

Era hora de tomar uma decisão, ainda que estava convencido de que a tinha tomado ainda sem ser consciente disso.

-

**X**

**-**

Fazia calor. Era um Verão demasiado caloroso. Os pés descalços sobre o solo do pavimento refrescavam-lhe ligeiramente, ainda que não demasiado; por isso estava naquele momento no terraço do piso superior com um copo de água gelada na mão deixando as diminutas gotas que corriam desde o borde do copo até à mão que o sujeitava.

Aonde estaria ela? A morte de Sirius no passado curso escolar havia-lhe recordado coisas que acreditava esquecidas… a tristeza de perder os seus amigos era algo que sempre ia estar presente na sua cabeça e no seu coração, e algo que sempre ia atormentar a sua alma por não ter sido capaz de fazer nada para impedir a morte de James e Lily, a fuga de Ann, a traição de Peter e os desaparecimentos de Emily e Danielle. Sorriu levemente. Danielle… Sentia a falta dela terrivelmente. Era uma realidade. Em noites de Verão como aquela, antes que James e Lily morressem, antes que Peter e Emily desaparecessem, antes que Sirius fosse preso e antes que Annie decidisse viver na solidão, muito antes daquilo… Danielle estava ao seu lado.

Costumavam jantar algo fresco e suave, uma salada de frutas talvez, às vezes simplesmente um pastel que ela tinha posto a esfriar no congelador ou quiçá um prato de pasta com molho de tomate que ambos gostavam de comer frio do que quente. E logo, quando o calor era insuportável e nem sequer o facto de andar descalços sobre o solo do pavimento aliviava, costumavam escapar-se ao banheiro do piso superior e costumavam encher a enorme banheira, presente de James e aumentada por Lily quando se mudaram para ali, e enchiam-na de água tíbia, mais fria que quente… e logo amavam-se toda a noite, descobrindo em cada palavra cúmplice, cada mirada doce e cada sorriso sincero, espaços que nunca se cansavam de percorrer desde que se tinham casado em Hogwarts, fazia tanto tempo…

Mas Danielle já não estava. Havia-se ido embora dizendo-lhe que necessitava pensar, que precisava saber, que necessitava… algo que ela nem sabia o que era… Prometeu-lhe que regressaria… Isso havia acontecido dois meses depois da prisão de Sirius e ele ainda a esperava porque Danielle Addams nunca rompia uma promessa.

Havia sido naquela noite quando o havia visto. Uma vantagem da licantropia: os seus sentidos desenvolvidos muito mais que se fosse um homem normal. Bom, isso e que _Afrodita_ não tinha deixado de bater nervosamente na repisa da janela, coisa que só acontecia quando uma coruja ou outra ave se aproximava demasiado á casa.

Baixou à planta baixa, pegando na sua varinha da mesinha de noite da sua habitação antes de descer as escadas e abrir a porta. Não estava preparado para aquilo.

Harry. Harry Potter. Arrastava com a sua mão o baú que não parecia especialmente pesado mas que ao rapaz, a ver pela sua expressão, parecia ser um pouco desorbitado; na outra mão, _Hedwig_ ia altiva como sempre. Fixou-se nas roupas do rapaz, demasiado grandes para a sua estatura, como sempre, velhas e descoloridas, e apesar disso, limpas e remendadas; o cabelo suado e emaranhado, rebelde e despenteado caindo sobre a frente de forma estudada, como se ele tivesse querido evitar que ninguém se fixasse na cicatriz que estava ali. Mas os seus olhos. Os seus olhos verdes atrás daqueles óculos apresentavam uma angústia, uma dor e um medo que nunca antes tinha visto nele.

E ainda que ao principio acreditou que Voldemort e os seus Devoradores da Morte haviam conseguido atacar a casa de Privet Drive e que, de algum modo, ele tinha conseguido escapar, a angústia e a dor da sua mirada verde lhe fez dar conta que havia algo mais; algo mais que ia mais além daquilo.

- Harry? – Perguntou incapaz de dizer nada mais.

- Diz-me que tu não sabias nada, Remus, por favor… – Pediu-lhe.

- O quê…

- Necessito saber, Remus. – Insistiu o rapaz. – Necessito saber que não estou só, por favor… não sei a quem mais acudir… não sei… – Suspirou profundamente e inalou o ar com uma mescla de riso nervoso, o mesmo riso que Remus tinha escutado de James quando este lhe tinha confessado que ia pedir a Lily que casara com ele. -… Não sei nada…

- Passa para dentro, Harry. Não te vou deixar sozinho nunca. – Assegurou-lhe.

Remus suspirou de novo. Harry não lhe tinha dito nada desde então. Tinha-se limitado a tomar um banho e a deitar-se no quarto que Remus lhe preparara; acariciando de forma distraída _Hedwig_, quem não se tinha separado do seu amo.

Estava mal… estava… magoado, triste, compungido e decepcionado… Como se alguém em quem ele tinha confiado a sua vida lhe tivesse traído e ferido até ao mais profundo da sua alma. Tinha visto nos seus olhos. Olhos verdes, vazios, sem fundo… como um poço perdido na obscuridade do bosque.

Não sabia o que poderia fazer para ajudá-lo, se ele não se deixava ajudar, não podia fazer nada… Não sabia o que devia fazer. Pegou numa mão-cheia de pós flu e mirou _Afrodita_ sorrindo.

- Regressarei de seguida. – Assegurou à coruja. – Cuida de Harry, de acordo?

A ave piou e Remus entrou na lareira.

- Despacho de Albus Dumbledore!

Em cima, na habitação, Harry Potter continuava sem acreditar no que aquele ancião tinha tentado fazer-lhe.

-

**X**

**-**

O silêncio daquela masmorra era ensurdecedor. Obscuridade, calor e até certo grau de humidade conveniente para que as poções que ali se coziam estivessem perfeitas, no seu estado mais puro e soberbo.

Pouca gente entendia a complicada arte das poções. Entendia e compreendia. Nem todo o mundo podia apreciar a suavidade dos diferentes tons de cores, os diferentes aromas e os diferentes fogos chispando debaixo dos caldeirões; nem toda a gente podia dar-se conta de que as poções eram um mundo à parte, um mundo onde se podia refugiar, onde poder fazer cem coisas distintas e onde as reacções químicas estavam à ordem do dia.

Apagou o caldeirão e pegou num frasco enchendo-o daquele líquido de cor entre azul e verde, de um apagado turquesa, uma cor estranha que ele unicamente havia visto naquela poção e que não lhe cabia a menor dúvida que era graças ao veneno de Nagini utilizado.

Olhou ao seu redor e não pôde evitar fazer um gesto que era uma mistura de fastio e resignação. Obscuridade, solidão e vazio. Essas três constantes sempre estiveram presentes na sua vida e sempre estariam sem importar o que fizesse para tentar mudar, sem importar o que estivesse a fazer para tentar mudar.

Odiava-se. Odiava-se a si próprio por ser a pessoa em quem se tinha convertido; odiava-se a si mesmo por não ter amígdalas suficientes para enfrentar-se a Voldemort, por não ter amígdalas suficientes para pronunciar o nome do seu senhor em voz alta… Odiava-se por todas as pessoas que tinha morto e torturado, não de forma directa, mas sim indirectamente; por todas as vidas de Death Eatears que tinha salvo, por todas as poções de morte em que vida que tinha criado, por todas as poções com sangue de unicórnio que tinha realizado.

Odiava-se. Sempre se tinha odiado. Só uma pessoa lhe tinha feito ver que ele tinha sentimentos; só uma pessoa se tinha atrevido a falar-lhe e a tratar-lhe como um mais, só essa pessoa se tinha arriscado a tentar compreender e a ser sua amiga… mas como sempre… tinha-a perdido… e tinha ficado na solidão, uma vez mais…

- Snape, o nosso Lorde quer ver-te. – Disse uma voz do outro lado da porta depois de um par de golpes fortes.

Severus permitiu-se sorrir levemente. Desde que tinha afirmado estar a trabalhar numa poção que podia fazer com que perdesses a magia, ninguém se atrevia a entrar no seu laboratório, o que era perfeito para que ninguém o chateasse com estupidezes.

- Snape?

- Já vou, Avery. – Disse, dando-se conta que deveria responder.

Os passos do outro lado da porta escutaram-se a afastar e Snape suspirou. Estava cansado. Cansado de tudo aquilo, cansado de continuar a ter que aparentar que era um Death Eater, cansado de tudo, de todos…

Assegurou-se que todos os caldeirões estivessem apagados e com um novo suspiro, pegou na máscara branca e a capa negra que colocou pelos ombros. A máscara jazia num canto da masmorra, junto à túnica negra e a capa da mesma cor, ambas usadas, velhas e solitárias… como o solitário que se sentia ele quando as levava colocadas.

Contemplou a máscara uns segundos… branca… era irónico que fosse precisamente a cor da pureza. A primeira vez que a havia colocado era um menino ansioso de poder, ansioso de ser alguém, ansioso de ser diferente e de ser tomado em conta… mas o peso daquela máscara que uma vez lhe tinha parecido algo totalmente natural e incluso leve, resultara ser uma carga mais pesada de que jamais poderia ter imaginado, um peso que cada dia que passava, cada segundo, fazia-lhe mais complicado de levar sobre os ombros.

Sim, quem sabe se havia cometido um erro. Mais de um, seguramente, ainda que aquele era o maior erro da sua vida e o único que nunca poderia compensar nem fazer desaparecer nem simular que não existia.

Deveria aprender a viver com o seu erro ou morrer em tentação.

-

**X**

**-**

- O que te trás por aqui, Remus? – Perguntou o director amavelmente quando Remus saiu da lareira do despacho do homem.

- Queria falar de Harry. – Disse sentando-se e agradecendo o gesto ao ancião com uma inclinação de cabeça.

- Aconteceu-lhe alguma coisa? – Perguntou Albus.

- Isso é o que gostaria de saber. – Disse Remus como se não tivesse importância nada do que se estava falando ali.

Conhecia Albus. Conhecia-o tão bem como a palma da sua mão; havia estado naquele despacho uma infinidade de vezes junto dos seus três amigos, sendo adolescentes e havia-se encarregado de observá-lo do mesmo modo que sempre observava os que tinha ao redor; era algo que não podia evitar e Sirius, às vezes, brincava dizendo que certamente era a curiosidade que matou o lobo. Remus nunca lhe havia dado demasiada importância, mas quiçá depois de tudo, Sirius havia tido razão.

Com o passar do tempo, havia-se dado conta de que podia sentir o lobo dentro dele, de que podia notar quando estava enfadado, nervoso, feliz ou tranquilo… podia ver as suas emoções através das suas próprias e havia-se dado conta de que, na presença de Albus, todo tranquilo e agradecido que o homem lhe estava a Albus, o lobo o devolvia em inquietude e receio. E, Remus sabia perfeitamente, o instinto de um animal era mais fiável que o de qualquer homem.

- Não sei a que te referes, Remus…

- Não? – Perguntou ele agradecendo que James lhe ensinara a mentir tão bem. – Harry sabe-o e contou-me…

Albus olhou-o por cima dos seus óculos e Remus sorriu-lhe.

- Não tentes, Albus, não sou tão bom em Oclumância como Snape, mas sabes que não posso permitir-me que todos os que possam fazer Legitimância comigo saibam da minha condição de lobisomem. – Aconselhou-o. Albus sorriu com calidez. – Assim que diz-me… poupamos um tempo?

Albus sorriu.

- Tive que fazê-lo, Remus… pelo seu bem. – Remus endireitou-se na cadeira, atento às palavras do ancião. -… É o único que podia fazer e estou certo que entenderás que… - Remus não disse nada, não se moveu. Albus mirou-o incómodo. – O que não entendo é como Harry pôde tornar a… - Olhou Remus -… sabes se tem sonhado algo referente a Voldemort ultimamente? – Perguntou.

- Voldemort? – Perguntou Remus interessado. – O que tem Voldemort a ver com isto?

- Voldemort é o único que me ocorre com suficiente poder para ter feito que o meu Feitiço de Esquecimento Controlado se tivesse rectificado e que Harry tenha recuperado o que tentei fazê-lo esquecer…

Remus cravou os seus olhos dourados em Albus. Frios. Fazê-lo esquecer?

- A que te referes exactamente, Albus? – Perguntou com voz gélida.

- A apagar-lhe a memória com tudo o que era referente a Sirius. – Disse com a voz tranquila.

- Como? – Perguntou Remus pensando que havia ouvido mal.

- Harry estava deprimido… foi por seu bem… fiz-lhe um pequeno feitiço para que não se magoasse… apaguei da sua memória tudo o que era referente a Sirius…

Não pôde continuar a falar. Remus havia-se levantado, empurrando a cadeira e cravando as mãos abertas sobre a mesa de Albus, mirando-o fixamente e com uma clara advertência nos seus olhos.

- Diz-me que não fizeste isso de verdade. – Disse com uma mirada dura.

Albus não lhe respondeu.

- Maldito sejas, Albus. – Gritou Remus enfurecido. – Como diabos te atreveste a fazer algo assim?

E então Albus deu-se conta de que Harry não havia contado nada a Remus. Não podia tê-lo feito. Se não o tivesse feito, Remus não se teria sentado sequer, haveria aparecido no seu escritório com a varinha pronta sem importar qual dos magos fosse mais poderoso e lhe haveria utilizado como chamada para as suas práticas qualquer feitiço que lhe tivesse vindo à mente naqueles momentos.

Não, Remus não sabia nada. Ele próprio o havia dito.

- Como diabos te atreveste a fazer algo assim?! – Repetiu.

A magia de Remus explodiu e alguns frascos de cristal que havia sobre a mesa de Albus romperam-se. A mirada do ancião tornou-se de um azul obscuro, temerosa, e Remus sorriu para si próprio. O lobo dentro de si removeu-se inquieto mas a força do homem pôde controlá-lo, ao menos parcialmente.

- Remus, controla-te! – Gritou então Albus.

À sua frente, à frente do lobisomem, encontrava-se Albus Dumbledore, não o director de Hogwarts, não a cabeça da Ordem da Fénix, senão o poderoso Albus Dumbledore em todo o seu esplendor, rodeado daquela aura de cor azul eléctrico. Forte, poderoso, indestrutível aos olhos dos outros.

- O que fizeste… – Começou Remus a dizer com voz suave mas firme – … o que fizeste não tem nome… não sei como catalogá-lo nem como defini-lo… Se James e Lily vissem o que fizeste com o filho, eles próprios encarregar-se-iam de te destruir. – Assegurou o lobisomem. – A partir de hoje, Dumbledore, unicamente sou o professor de defesa deste colégio… nada mais.

- Remus… entende que…

Os olhos de Remus semicerraram-se e a pupila alargou-se, tornando-se um negro obscuro, da mesma cor em que se tornavam nas noites de lua cheia quando o lobo surgia de ele. Albus deu-se conta de imediato deste facto.

- Não quero tornar a falar contigo nunca mais, Dumbledore… Não és o mago que acreditava… nem tão-pouco a pessoa em quem uma vez confiei a minha vida. E só se te interessa sabê-lo – Acrescentou com um sorriso falso -, Harry Potter já não está em Privet Drive…

- Está em Privet Drive. – Disse confiante o ancião.

- Deveras? – Perguntou Remus. – Por quê que não vais vê-lo então? Quiçá leves uma surpresa… - Albus mirou-o e Remus sorriu-lhe de forma felina, ameaçante, com a fúria do lobo brilhando nos seus olhos.

- Sabes aonde está? – Perguntou o ancião.

- Não, não sei – mentiu descaradamente –, e se soubesse, não to diria, asseguro-te. Vemo-nos em Setembro, Albus… Ah, sim, outra coisa! – Disse enquanto entrava na lareira –, será melhor que o encontres… não quererás que se alie com quem lhe devolveu a lembrança de Sirius, não é verdade? – Lançou uma mão cheia de pós. – Casa de Remus Lupin!

Albus ficou a olhar a lareira durante muito tempo.

- Voldemort… – Sussurrou. – Francamente, Harry, espero que não estejas com ele.

-

**X**

**-**

Deteve-se diante da porta e suspirou. Tinha que falar com Hermione. Sabia que o havia feito e sabia também porquê, mas ela tinha que saber que ele o sabia… Franziu o cenho. Já se havia entrelaçado com os seus próprios pensamentos, certamente que era o único que podia fazer tal coisa.

Ron golpeou a porta do quarto da sua irmã ligeiramente e abriu quando Hermione se voltou assustada fechando um grande livro de capa vermelha e grossa. Suspirou aliviada apesar de lhe lançar uma mirada reprovadora.

- Não sabes bater à porta?

- Eu bati. – Respondeu Ron encolhendo os ombros com naturalidade.

- E não sabes esperar que te dêem permissão? – Perguntou ela de novo com ironia.

- Lamento. – Desculpou-se Ron. – A minha irmã?

- Saiu com os gémeos – informou Hermione –, disseram alguma coisa acerca de ir experimentar algum dos seus novos produtos ou não sei o quê… – Disse movendo a mão e não dando importância àquilo.

- Espero que não tentem experimentar coisas estranhas com ninguém. – Disse com um estremecimento.

Hermione sorriu-lhe.

- Já agora. – Disse ele sentando-se na cama e mirando Hermione fixamente. – Contei-te que uma vez quando era pequeno passei três dias sem saber quem era? – Perguntou ele de repente. Hermione mirou-o. – Aos meus irmãos pareceu-lhes que era uma grande e genial ideia experimentar um pouco de magia em mim e lançaram-me um _Obliviate_ que fez com que me esquecesse tudo o que sabia e tudo o que tinha na cabeça. – Encolheu os ombros.

- Como… – Começou ela a perguntar com um sorriso enquanto imaginava um menino.

- E não te rias – ameaçou ele tentando controlar o riso. – O caso é que para que não tornasse a acontecer algo assim, os meus pais criaram uma borbulha de contenção para _Obliviate_ em toda a casa, como um escudo… – Disse deixando a frase no ar -… e desde então cada vez que estamos em alguma casa fazem-no, suponho que por costume. – Encolheu os ombros.

Hermione levou ambas mãos à boca para abafar um grito quando se deu conta do que ele estava a dizer. Ele havia escutado o seu feitiço, ele sabia que havia sido ela a lançar aquele feitiço…

- Lamento, Ron… - Disse ela sinceramente. -… Eu só… – suspirou -… só queria proteger-te… Sei o muito que Harry significa para ti e não queria pôr-te no compromisso de eleger se o que o Professor Albus havia feito estava correcto ou não e ademais…

- Hermione… – Ele acalmou-a caminhando até ela e pondo as suas mãos nos ombros da rapariga. Ela viu-se obrigada a levantar a cabeça porque Ron, que já era bastante mais alto que ela, havia crescido durante o Verão… outra vez. -… Não estou zangado contigo… mas não tornes a fazê-lo, está bem? Sei quando uma coisa está bem ou está mal ainda que não me agrade essa coisa em concreto… Deixa que eu escolha, estamos de acordo?

E então ela assentiu e fez algo que nunca havia feito. Abraçou-o. Rodeou a cintura do rapaz com as suas mãos e abraçou-o com força como se fosse o seu único pilar para continuar ali onde estavam; abraçou-o sinceramente, só porque parecia que era o correcto a fazer; abraçou-o só porque lhe apetecia fazê-lo. E Ron, devolveu-lhe o abraço de uma forma torpe que a fez sorrir contra o seu peito.

- Posse ser que não me agrade o que fez Dumbledore… mas eu também creio que é o melhor que podia fazer. – Ela separou-se e fitou-o. – Depois de tudo… se eu estivesse no lugar de Harry e descobrisse esse livro… tentaria fazer esse feitiço… ainda que isso fizesse aliar-me com alguém suficientemente poderoso para que me ajudasse. – Acrescentou com voz suave.

- Eu não acredito que Harry…

- Não? – Perguntou ele. – E por que estavas a esconder o livro? – Perguntou. – Eu faria. – Declarou então.

- O quê?

- Aliar-me com Voldemort se com isso pudesse recuperar alguém muito importante para mim…

- E Harry também o faria. – Declarou Hermione. Ron assentiu. Isso era algo que ambos sabiam. – Por isso, não podemos dizer-lhe o que há neste livro, Ron. Não podemos dizê-lo ou talvez percamos o Harry.

Ron assentiu, selando em silêncio uma promessa recíproca de não dizer nada a Harry, ao menos não pelo momento.

-

**X**

**-**

Fechou a porta do quarto de Harry depois de assegurar-se de que este dormia tranquilo, se podia chamar tranquilo ao feito de que os olhos do adolescente estivessem inchados e vermelhos, certamente, por ter estado a chorar.

Havia-o coberto com um lençol fino e havia estendido o braço a _Hedwig_ que o havia mirado de forma insistente.

- Só vou dar-te algo de comer, _Hedwig_. – Assegurou-lhe o lobisomem. -, logo, poderás regressar cá para cima com Harry.

Só assim havia conseguido que a coruja saísse ali. Havia alimentado e dado de beber à sua própria coruja e à de Harry e havia estado a meditar muito bem sobre o que havia ocorrido no despacho de Albus. O lobo ainda estava inquieto e, para quê negá-lo, ele também.

Custava-lhe acreditar que Albus tivesse sido capaz de fazer algo assim… como se havia atrevido? Eram as suas lembranças… eram as lembranças de Sirius… Se o tivesse feito a ele, seguramente, ao descobrir a verdade se tivesse tornado tão louco que nem sequer teria tentado deter o lobo enfurecido…

As memórias de Sirius… Cadavérico depois de sair de Azkaban, com a esperança nos seus olhos ao ver Harry pela primeira vez, frustrado por não poder sair de Grimmauld Place, fingindo que tudo estava bem enquanto cantava aquele cântico tão horrível, enfadado enfrentando-se a Snape como se continuassem a ser os meninos de onze anos em Hogwarts… As gargalhadas, os abraços, as miradas, as promessas… tudo… havia apagado tudo.

Pela primeira vez, seguramente na sua vida, Remus ponderou sobre o que era pior… se um grande mago utilizava o seu poder para manipular os que queria e como queria ou um mago poderoso que utilizava o seu poder para causar dano e caos mas sem ocultar nada… Suspirou ao dar-se conta de que não tinha resposta para isso.

E ainda sem saber se o que estava a fazer era o correcto, sentou-se na mesa do pequeno comedor com um pergaminho e tinta e _Afrodita_ ao seu lado, quem, tal como _Hedwig_, não lhe tiravam os olhos de cima.

Remus respirou profundamente e começou a escrever uma carta que estava confiante que mudaria o rumo da vida de Harry para sempre… e possivelmente, também a sua própria.

-

**X**

**-**

Draco fitou ao seu redor e não pôde evitar sorrir levemente. A cúpula de Slytherin, como os chamavam na casa de Hogwarts, ao completo. Pansy estava sentada no sofá à sua frente, com as pernas recolhidas debaixo do seu traseiro e folheando uma revista que a sua mãe deixava por ali em cima algumas vezes. Sorriu. Resultava curioso ao ver que a sempre aparentemente perfeita e aristocrática Parkinson sentada como se fosse uma menina pequena. E é isso que era Pansy. Uma menina. Poucos sabiam que a adolescente desfrutava das noite no quarto deles onde ia fazer lutas com as almofadas, desabafar-se por algum problema, ou simplesmente dormir para não estar sozinha. Uma menina que, tal como ele, havia crescido sabendo de antemão qual era o seu destino e qual era o seu futuro, uma menina que igual a ele, não havia querido aceitar o seu destino.

Blaise estava junto de Pansy mirando-a, outra vez e para não variar. Draco rolou os olhos e fitou Crabbe que encolheu os ombros. Quando ia dizer de uma vez por todas que estava enamorado de Pansy? Era mais que evidente!

Fitou Nott, o rapaz sério e responsável, totalmente o contrário de Blaise, que se havia aproximado à sua grande paixão, os livros, e agora fitava detalhadamente os últimos exemplares adquiridos pela família Malfoy. Franziu o sobrolho. Quiçá fosse ele o mais difícil com o que ia falar daquilo.

- Bom, Draco, para que nos fizeste vir? – Perguntou Blaise sem deixar de mirar Pansy.

Draco sorriu e conteve-se de dizer que se mirava tanto Pansy, esta terminaria por se gastar, em lugar disso, tossiu e sentou-se melhor no seu sofá e soltou a notícia.

- Não vou seguir Voldemort. – Disse simplesmente.

Blaise deixou de fitar Pansy. Pansy deixou de folhear o último número da revista Seminário dos Bruxos, Nott girou-se esquecendo os livros da estante para observar o loiro e Crabbe e Goyle miraram-se um segundo antes de mirar Malfoy.

- Por fim alguém diz algo sensato! – Cortou a tensão do momento, Blaise, elevando as duas mãos ao céu.

Draco elevou uma sobrancelha.

- Necessito de saber se estão comigo. – Acrescentou.

- E necessitas perguntar? – Blaise fingiu enfadar-se. – Estou contigo, Draco.

- E eu também. – Disse Pansy. – O negro fica-me mal, não combina com o meu cabelo. – Acrescentou com falsa pose de modelo zangada que fez rir Nott e Crabbe.

- Nott? – Perguntou Draco ainda com um sorriso.

Theodore mirou-o e cruzou os braços enquanto se apoiava na estante. Estudaram-se em silêncio por uns segundos. Malfoy loiro, Nott moreno; um com a classe de aristocracia nas veias, outro com a classe que havia adquirido durante tantos anos. Ambos ambiciosos, ambos inteligentes, ambos caçadores e não presas. Ambos admiradores do outro.

Um suave sorriso apareceu no rosto de Draco quando Nott curvou os seus lábios para cima de forma tão imperceptível que o loiro poderia ter dito que só havia sido um tic nervoso.

- Estou contigo. – Disse Nott finalmente sabendo que era necessário dizê-lo em voz alta.

- Alegro-me. – Contestou Draco sinceramente.

Girou-se para estudar os dois moldes de carne, ossos e pele que estavam no outro lado do sofá, perto dele, como sempre estiveram.

Não eram tão estúpidos como os demais se empenhavam a acreditar. De facto, Vincet e Gregory eram muito inteligentes quando queriam, mas haviam descoberto há muito, que os tontos se apercebem de mais coisas que os inteligentes. Eles eram inteligentes, ambos o sabiam, os que estavam naquela habitação o sabiam e com isso, tinham mais que suficiente.

- Te seguiremos aonde quer que seja, Draco. – Disse então Crabbe. Goyle assentiu.

Draco sorriu-lhes. Amigos. Sim, aqueles eram os seus únicos amigos. E eram os melhores que podia desejar.

-

**X**

**-**

Não tinha sentido tornar a ler aquelas linhas… havia aberto o pergaminho que Hermes lhe havia trazido com mãos tremules… mãos que haviam vacilado ao ver aquela caligrafia cuidada e bela, tal e como a recordava… linhas que havia, praticamente, memorizado na sua cabeça e quase podia ver, se fechava os olhos, os lábios de Remus movendo-se enquanto lhe falava…

_Querida Annie…_

_Sei que estas linhas te surpreenderão… Prometi não tentar contactar-se até que tu o fizesses, prometi acudir a ti só em caso de extrema necessidade e até agora o cumpri… Mas agora necessito-te, Ann. A desculpa é que me pediram uma nova professora de História da Magia… o motivo é outro… Trata-se de Harry. Harry precisa da tua ajuda… Albus… Albus cometeu a pior loucura que poderia ter feito com ele e está fundido num poço sem fim do qual não o posso tirar sozinho…_

_Faz tempo… quando James e a Lily morreram, quando Sirius foi preso… todos sentimos que algo dentro de nós se havia ido com eles… Logo… Danielle desapareceu da minha vida… e tu… bom… entendi que devias ir-te…_

_Foi uma época difícil para ti, para mim, para todos… A primeira vez que vi o Harry… foi ver o James e a Lily… Não o imaginas, Ann… lembras-te como James costumava desesperar-se porque não conseguia que o seu cabelo estivesse quieto? Harry herdou o cabelo do pai e os olhos… Merlin, Annie… tens que ver os seus olhos… verdes e intensos como os de Lily… e a sua aura… é tão simples e humilde… Deus santo, Ann… deverias vê-lo…_

Havia-o visto. No funeral que fizeram a Sirius. Ela havia ido mas não se havia aproximado. Mas de onde estava, tinha-o visto. Delgado, algo baixo para a sua idade, com os olhos verdes brilhantes mas sem derramar uma só lágrima, mostrando a mesma integridade que James Potter sempre havia mostrado. Era idêntico a James… Havia tido o impulso de se aproximar mas não o havia feito. Albus Dumbledore estava próximo deles, ao seu lado e Annie sabia que se estava a menos de dois metros de Dumbledore, uma guerra entre ambos podia estalar.

_Sei que te resultará difícil regressar aqui, regressar a Hogwarts também foi difícil para mim por tudo o que aquilo implicava… Não to pediria se não fosse necessário e imprescindível… Não se trata de mim, Ann, senão dele… Necessito que venhas a minha casa, por favor… necessito que o ajudes porque sei que és a única pessoa que pode fazê-lo… Fizeste uma promessa de bruxa, lembras-te?_

Claro que se lembrava… Nunca o poderia esquecer. Foi quando nasceu Harry. Não pôde resistir o sorriso ao recordar-se do que havia acontecido. Haviam ido a casa dos Potter para impedir que Lily matasse James dado que o homem se havia posto um pouco histérico. Ainda claro, tendo em contra que Lily fazia três dias que havia saído da maternidade, era algo bastante normal para um pai principiante, ao menos era isso que Remus dizia para desculpá-lo e para que Peter e Sirius não lhe tomassem tanto pelo gozo como sempre o faziam… Sirius… Sorriu. Continuou a ler a carta uma vez mais.

_Necessito que a cumpras agora porque se não nos apressamos, não haverá Harry em quem poder cumpri-la… Sei que não tenho nenhum direito a pedir-te que venhas, a pedir-te que te lembres de alguns momentos mais dolorosos da tua vida… da minha… mas não posso pedir ajuda a mais ninguém e sinceramente, não quero acudir a ninguém mais…_

_Por favor, Ann, esperarei a tua resposta, Hermes esperará a tua resposta. _

_Um abraço do teu amigo sincero, _

_Remus J. Lupin_

_Professor de DCAT em Hogwarts_

Suspirou profundamente. Não queria regressar a Hogwarts. Não queria regressar àqueles corredores cheios de lembranças com as suas amigas, com os rapazes, com Sirius… Em cada canto recordaria um beijo, uma carícia ou um abraço… uma lágrima não derramada, um sorriso escondido, um segredo não revelado… Hogwarts havia ficado com parte do seu coração e também com parte do coração dos seus amigos… e não estava preparada para aquilo… não estava preparada para tornar a recuperá-lo.

Mas por outro lado… Harry… Devia isso a Harry… Fizera-lhe aquela promessa na primeira vez em que o pegara nos braços…

_Flashback _

**- Viemos ver o miúdo! – Gritou Sirius entrando na habitação e fazendo rir a ruiva. **

**- Sirius, isto é um hospital. – Repreendeu-lhe Remus, mas sorrindo também divertido e ansioso para ver o primeiro Marauder. **

**- É precioso, Lily… – Disse Emily mirando o bebé no berço perto da ruiva que assentiu satisfeita. – É menino, verdade?**

**- Sim. – Disse James. Remus sorriu e Peter torceu o nariz. – Espera, fizeram apostas sobre o meu filho?**

**- Só uma pequena aposta de amigos… – assegurou Danielle aproximando-se para ver o pequeno. – Já têm nome?**

**- Pois, ainda não… – Confessou Lily. – Havíamos pensado em chamá-lo de Albert… **

**Peter franziu o cenho e Dani imitou-o. **

**- Certo… - Cedeu James. -, esse não… ****Mmm… Que tal… Jack?**

**- Não podes pôr-lhe esse nome, é horrível! – Gritou Sirius de novo. **

**O pequeno começou a berrar. **

**- Acordaste-o. – Recriminou Emily fitando Sirius. **

**- Não é verdade. – Defendeu-se o moreno. – Prongs, diz à Banks que não é verdade que eu tenha acordado este anão. **

**- Não é um anão, é um bebé, e sim, acordaste-o. – Disse Danielle rodando os olhos. – Sirius, ouvias-te em todo o hospital!**

**- Tu acordaste-o, faz com que se cale. – Advertiu Lily divertida.**

**Sirius pegou o pequeno e abraçou-o fazendo com que este deixasse de chorar imediatamente. **

**- Harry… – Disse então Sirius. James fitou-o. – Harold… como o teu pai… - Defendeu-se o moreno.**

**James fitou Lily e esta assentiu. **

**- Harry James Potter… agrada-me. – Afirmou James fitando o bebé que passava dos braços de Dani aos de Peter. **

**- É perfeito que tenhas sido tu a escolher o nome, Padfoot. – Disse James. **

**Sirius fitou a sua noiva mas Annie limitou-se a encolher os ombros indicando-lhe que não tinha ideia a que ia tudo aquilo. **

**- Nós… – Começou a dizer Lily. -… James, por que não dizes tu?**

**O homem assentiu e beijou a sua esposa na frente; tomou o seu filho dos braços de Peter e entregou-o a Sirius enquanto Emily sorria divertida ao ver a cara de enfado do seu namorado por não poder continuar a pegar naquele menino. **

**- Estás certa que se cai não se parte, Lily? – Perguntou inocentemente. A ruiva riu desde a cama. **

**- Sirius, Lily e eu decidimos que tu e Ann sejam os padrinhos de Harry. – Disse pousando o seu filho nos braços do seu recém estreado padrinho. – Sujeita-lhe bem a cabeça ou a Lily baterá na tua. – Adicionou divertido ao ver como a sua mulher observava desde a cama que o seu filho estivesse bem. **

**- Eu? – Perguntou Sirius. – Queres que eu seja o padrinho do Harry?**

**- Sim. – Confirmou James com um sorriso. – Quem melhor que o meu irmão? – Questionou retoricamente. **

**- Pois Remus, por exemplo. – Contestou Emily, travessa de novo –, com ele ao menos certificar-te-ias que não cometeria loucuras…**

**E diz precisamente a rapariga que saiu meia Slytherin para averiguar quem havia roubado o diário da Lily no segundo. – Contra-atacou Sirius. **

**Peter rolou os olhos e fitou Remus.**

**- Sempre vão estar assim, não é verdade?**

**- E para que queres que mudem? – Interrompeu a conversa Dani. – Desde que não se matem, a mim serve-me.**

**Ann rolou os olhos e aproveitando que Sirius estava ocupado num dos seus intercâmbios de opiniões com Emi, esticou os braços e pegou Harry com uma mestria que fez com que James a encarasse com uma sobrancelha elevada. **

**- Gosto de meninos. – Defendeu-se a loira quando viu a mirada de James –, e não, James; não vamos fazer-te padrinho tão cedo. – O homem de óculos riu sonoramente mas Ann ignorou-o; demasiado acostumada às miradas de James. **

**Susteve Harry contra o seu peito e analisou-o. Era uma coisinha preciosa. Com duas mãozinhas, dois pezitos e umas orelhinhas diminutas tal como o seu nariz e a boca que parecia sorrir-lhe. Estava calmo e tinha o cenho franzido. E quando abriu os olhos e a fitou, a Ann quase lhe para o coração; é verdade que os olhos dos recém nascidos mudam depois de uns dias; mas os olhos daquele bebé eram de uma cor verde tão intensa, que Ann não teve nenhum dúvida que teria a mesma mirada do seu pai com os olhos de Lily.**

**- Harry… – Sussurrou acariciando-lhe a fronte e fazendo que ele deixasse de franzir o cenho. – Prometo-te que nunca vais estar só, Harry… – Sorriu-lhe com doçura. -… é uma promessa de bruxa.**

_Fim Do Flashback _

Sim, quiçá fosse hora de cumprir aquela promessa. Suspirando, começou a escrever uma resposta; uma resposta que não sabia se era a acertada ou a errada, mas era a resposta que necessitava escrever.

Quando Hermes desapareceu da sua casa com aquela nota, ela envolveu-se mais na sua capa. A decisão havia sido tomada.

-

**X**

**-**

_**Continua**_

Capítulo intenso, não é verdade? Quem é que sentiu vontade de esganar Dumbledore? Eu senti, imensa. Quando li esta fic pela primeira vez, fiquei surpreendia mas, ao fim e ao cabo, Dumbledore é manipulador e, eu acredito que ele seria capaz de apagar lembranças ao Harry. Só que a JK não pensou nisso e matou-o. É o que eu pensa, claro que cada um tem a sua opinião e eu respeito-as, evidentemente.

Todos começam a revelar-se verdadeiras caixinhas surpresa. Snape, Draco, Remus, Annie… Ainda não sei muito sobre a fic, acompanho-a, mas ainda não está terminada e alguns factos ainda não estão bem esclarecidos como o porquê da Hermione ter apagado a memória do Ron (apesar neste capítulo haver uma espécie de justificação), ou sobre o misterioso livro que Dumbledore tanto quer manter em segredo.

Não fiquem a pensar que haverão actualizações contínuas. Hoje, por acaso, calhou e não será brevemente que torne a actualizar. No meu _profile_, há uma explicação do porquê. Espero a vossa compreensão.

Obrigada à **Tata C. Evans** (Olá, Tata, como estás? É mesmo, faz um tempão, sim. Tens andado desaparecida e não tenho ouvido falar da tua fic. Desististe? Falta de inspiração? Espero novidades. Em relação à tua pergunta, julgo que uma passagem neste capítulo te ajuda a esclarecer, apesar de eu pensar que ainda falta mais alguma coisa. Muito obrigada pelo teu comentário e beijinhos!) e **Scheila Potter Malfoy**.

Muito obrigada por lerem e deixem reviews!

**Pan.**


End file.
